Jikun Hu
Jikun Hu is the first Land type Mecha Musuko a player can obtain. It should be noted that he is the first Male robot available, although he was often mistaken for a female. Biography Events Before arriving to Cosmic Ark. Jikun Hu is the Leader of the Golden Tiger Alliance, Which is the opposition of his Sister,Jikun Long's Violet Dragon Alliance. It was hinted that the 2 groups fought as rivals, but Later on they came to a peaceful understanding. Nothing more is told. Arrival in Cosmic Ark Jikun Hu was called to Cosmic ark together with his Sister Jikun Long. He is always seen together with Crimrose and Lily Rain. Sacrifice Manga He can be seen in few parts of the manga where he was also fighting against the chaos together with his sister, He was later seen on the ground where Ivis was going to kill him along with his sister and Crimrose saved him. Eihwaz Manga Jikun Hu was seen in the Manga who kicked Kisrill away from Lily Rain and Winberll. After that He was seen lying down in the ground unconcious. It is unknown if he fought Kirsill and got defeated, or was defeated by other enemies. Holloween Event He was mentioned by Feng Mei, Jikun Long's master, that he was helping his sister create holloween cookies. Chibification As one of Koko Gaap's pranks, she turned Hu into a chibi, He didn't liked it at first, and Koko gave him the newest fashionable clothes from another dimension. Occult Club Experiment Gone Wrong Misty Hollow was going to open a portal to the underworld, Jikun Hu was accidentally sucked by the portal. She requested the heroes to help her save him. After he was rescued, the portal opened again and he was sucked in, Misty leaves a remark "He will be fine". Aftermath of Occult Club Experiment Gone Wrong. Jikun Long mentions that Misty said Jikun Hu is gone for a training camp, Long mentions that she will cook him his favourite meal once he gets back. Phantom Blaze Jikun Hu spent what seems to be five years trapped in the underworld. On the verge of death, he meets Chloe Peperonia, who saves him by sharing the power of the Phantom Blaze. In exchange, Jikun Hu resolves to cure Chloe's loneliness, and eventually brings both Chloe and himself out of the underworld. Relationships Jikun Long - Long is Hu's older sister and fellow Mecha Musume. Crimrose - Hu has been depicted as Crim's ally multiple times, and is her ally in the manga. Lily Rain - Hu is also depicted as an ally, considering Hu, Crim, and Lily are the three starter Mecha Musumes. However, Lily is shown to ignore him most of the time. Chloe Peperonia - A lone girl who came across Jikun Hu and saved him from death. She clings to Hu a lot and calls him "Onii-chan", despite having no actual blood relation to him. Hu spends time with her to cure her loneliness and doesn't seem to mind her behaviour. Combat Jikun Hu specializes in close range combat and is usually always right in the battlefield. In Other Media Jikun Hu appears in the manga as one of Crim's allies. However, Ivis tries to kill him after being assumed as one of the reasons Crim wouldn't join Chaos.